


The Projectionist

by SuperNova53



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Art, Other, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova53/pseuds/SuperNova53
Summary: Sometimes I draw instead or writing...."Shhh... there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble..."





	The Projectionist




End file.
